


TCEST - Reassurance

by CeruleanBound



Series: Donnie/Mikey Oneshots [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, SAINW, TMNT, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBound/pseuds/CeruleanBound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Donnie/Mikey<br/>Summary: Donnie seeks comfort after a SAINW nightmare<br/>Turtles’ ages: Donnie – 22, Mikey – 21<br/>Author Note: Turtles are not biologically related<br/>I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCEST - Reassurance

_"Why did you leave us Don?”_

_Mikey stood before him with cold, unforgiving eyes. Don couldn’t stop his horrified gaze from flickering between the hardened expression and the stump of what his mate’s left arm used to be._

_"Mikey…” he was at a loss for words – which was uncommon for the genius turtle. No matter how much he wracked his brain, he couldn’t remember why he’d left or where he’d even gone._

_Mikey shook his head, scowling, before he turned and walked away without so much as a backwards glance._

_“Mikey!” Don called after him, tears brimming in his brown eyes. He tried to chase after Mikey, but it was impossible to reach him. He’d vanished, leaving Donnie alone in darkness._

         Donnie woke up trembling in a cold sweat. A sob ripped from his throat and he covered his mouth to quiet his distress, agonized tears spilling from his eyes and dripping off his beak. Taking several deep breaths, he tried to calm himself once he realized he was safe in his shared bedroom. Don reached out for his mate in the dark and only when he felt Mikey’s left arm did he relax slightly.

         Mikey rolled towards him in his sleep and mumbled, “Donnie you okay?”

         Don sighed unevenly and croaked out, “Yeah.”

         His lie didn’t go unnoticed by his mate who was immediately awake and sitting up. He turned on the lamp next to their bed and focused his attention on the distraught turtle. Mikey wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and nuzzled his cheek.

         “What’s wrong, my love?”

         “I had a nightmare,” Donnie admitted miserably and nuzzled back.

         Mikey frowned, “Do you want to talk about it?”

         Donnie shook his head, but the longer Mikey pierced him with his crystal blue eyes, he felt himself giving in and nodded. More tears spilled down his olive cheeks and in a trembling voice he choked out, “I dreamed about the alternate dimension again. You – you were there. You accused me of leaving and I – I couldn’t remember why I left or where I went. You looked like you h-hated me… and th-then you turned and w-walked away. I tried to run after you – b-but I couldn’t.”

         “It was just a dream Don, I’m okay and you’re okay,” Mikey smoothed his hands down Don’s arms and kissed his forehead affectionately, “I could never hate you.”

         Donnie whimpered and leaned further into Mikey’s embrace, hiding his tear stained face in his lover’s plastron. Mikey shushed his crying and stroked along his shell scutes, knowing the simultaneous actions worked to calm down his mate. When he experienced nightmares about his time in the dystopian future, only Mikey’s reassuring words and physical touch could comfort him.

         “I could never leave you behind, Mikey,” Donnie whispered gloomily. He was always overcome by guilt when he remembered the way his ‘brothers’ reacted to seeing him in the alternate dimension the Daimyo’s son, Drako, sent him to.

         Mikey lifted Donnie’s chin so he could look into the tormented brown eyes of his lover, “I know that, Donnie.”

         Mikey brought their lips together and poured all of his love and passion into the kiss to reassure his mate. Don moaned and moved closer so he was sitting on Mikey’s lap, needing to be as close as possible without actually crawling into Mike’s shell with him. When the need to breathe became overwhelming, they broke their kiss. Mikey quickly attached his mouth to Donnie’s neck and started suckling the beautiful olive skin.

         “Let me prove to you how much I love you, Don,” Mikey husked out, planting feathery kisses along his lover’s shoulders, “Please.”

         Donnie moaned and arched into his mate’s touch as Mikey’s talented fingers danced across his plastron and traced the soft cartilage of his slit. The sea green turtle nipped at the olive turtle’s pulse point, eliciting a churr of desire before he shifted their position so Donnie was lying on his carapace with Mikey hovering over him.

         “Let’s get rid of those tears,” Mikey whispered and kissed the tears away before surging into another passionate kiss.

         With their mouths busy, Mikey took the opportunity to coax Donnie’s hardening member out into the open before he grasped the thick girth and began pumping. Donnie moaned and gasped into the kiss as he was so lovingly caressed. Mikey thumbed the tip of Don’s cock, spreading the pearling precome.  

         With reluctance, Mikey ended their kiss, worming his way between the supple olive legs and licking his way down Don’s plastron to swallow up his handsome cock. Donnie cried out in delight and churred loudly. Mikey bobbed his head, making sure to lick all over the wonderful organ in his mouth. As he sucked, he reached for the lube on the nightstand and painted his fingers. Slowly, he circled Don’s tight entrance with his wet fingers. Donnie shivered and moaned from the teasing until Mikey inserted one finger into the heat he so longed to be encased inside. Donnie groaned appreciatively, the noise causing Mikey to drop down.

         All depressed thoughts effectively left Don’s mind and he could only focus on how amazing his mate was making him feel. Mike added a second finger and scissored him, making sure to spread the lubricant all over the olive mutant’s inner walls so he wouldn’t tear.

         “Mikey,” Donnie gasped as he was fingered, “Pl-please. I need you now.”

         Mikey pulled his mouth away from Don’s cock with a final slurp and lined up his own slicked member with the tight ring of muscles. Slowly, he pushed in to the hilt and waited for the genius turtle to adjust to the intrusion. Donnie scrunched his eyes closed and nodded his head for Mike to start.

         Mikey pulled out until only his head was inside, then slammed in, hitting Don’s prostate dead on and making the larger turtle see stars. Donnie churred loudly and gripped the bed sheets, twisting them in circles. Grabbing Don’s erection, Mike stroked in time with his thrusting.

         “I love… you... Donnie,” Mikey panted, “Nothing will… ever, ah, change that. I’d never walk… ah – away from you… no matter what happens.”

         “Mikey, ah ah,” Donnie moaned and linked his arms around his mate’s sea green neck, “I love you too, ah, more than anything.”

         The topping turtle smiled and captured the olive turtle’s lips in a sweet kiss, thrusting shallowly, slowing his rhythm as he did so. Donnie smoothed his hands down Mikey’s bridges and massaged the sea green hips while their tongues danced.

         “You don’t have to worry anymore, Donnie. You don’t need to feel guilty. Drako sent us to _other_ dimensions – not this one. You can’t blame yourself for something _you_ didn’t do,” Mikey paused their love making and stared into Donnie’s eyes as he spoke, “I know you’d never leave me and I want you to know I’d never leave you either.”

         Donnie’s eyes welled up with tears again and he nodded. In a shaky voice he choked out, “Thank you, Mikey.”

         Mikey smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Don’s lips and shoved roughly into the lovely ass beneath him. Donnie churred loudly at the unexpected slam to his prostate, making Mikey moan. Several minutes later, both turtles reached completion with each other’s names on their lips. After achieving such strong orgasms, they spent awhile locked together, trying to catch their breath.

         Once Mikey pulled out and wiped off Don’s plastron with a towel, he cuddled up into Donnie’s loving embrace. He grinned and nuzzled close, inhaling his mate’s delicious musky scent. Donnie was still panting, but he smiled happily and hugged Mikey tighter.

         “Thank you Mikey, I needed that,” He whispered against Mikey’s earslit.

         “I know, dude.”

         “I’m so lucky to have you,” Donnie stroked his mate’s shoulder gently.

         “You’ll always have me Donnie, and I’ll always have you too.”

         Mikey’s unfailing optimism and confidence made the older turtle smile. Mikey knew their love making wouldn’t fix the trauma Don suffered in the alternate dimension, and he’d no doubt have future nightmares, but Mikey would do everything in his power to remind his lover just how much he was cherished and that he didn’t have to worry so much. Neither of them were going anywhere without the other. With a final kiss, they snuggled closer and fell asleep wrapped in a loving embrace. 


End file.
